Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: House discovers a drunken John in his Clinic who reveals his story. House discovers he knew John's dead wife. Sequel to When House Met John.


**Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary**

**(Author Note: I own nothing. Just after the Supernatural Pilot, During Season 1 of House.)**

It was another November day-the second, he thought. Gregory House limped into the clinic and rose an eyebrow. A man called Denny Duquette, real name John Winchester, was there. Greg knew he had an interesting lifestyle from a former visit to the clinic. What had happened to him now? He was in the exam room, and he was drunk. Greg could smell it the second he shut the door behind him.  
"What's wrong John?" He didn't even look at the charts as he closed the blinds.  
"Over twenty years, House."  
"Pardon?" Greg sat on his stool at looked right at him.  
"Over twenty-one years ago I watched my wife burn alive, murdered and slashed in the stomach. My sons and I abandoned normalcy."  
"You've been hunting her killer?" House raised his brow as he walked across the room to lock the door.  
"The demon that killed her. A damn yellow eyed demon. And he's after one of my sons. The one who tried to leave the life and went to Stanford. Which means his life is about to be destroyed. He has a girl. They're living together."  
"Your sons and the girl?"  
"No. Dean is on the hunt. Sam's living with the girl." John was laying back on the exam table. This was more then he'd ever told House.  
"The hunt?"  
"Demons. Monsters. Things that go bang in the night." John waved his hand.  
"Their mother was killed by one...god, Mary, I'm still fighting..." House blinked as he spoke an rose an eyebrow.  
"...not...Mary Campbell?" He asked. John sat up and glanced at him. "Her maiden name. How'd you know?"

It had been years earlier. Hell, it had been high school. His family had been stationed in Fort Dix, New Jersey. He had been a cocky freshman who'd decided he'd hunt the Jersey Devil. Well, that was how he'd nearly gotten eaten. A woman, four years older then him probably, had come to his rescue. While she and her parents had driven him home he'd caught her name. Mary Campbell.

"I believe you. Now, did you really come to the clinic because you wanted to mope about your dead life?" He wasn't crazy. House do that the woman Mary had hunted the paranormal. It made sense it had caught up with her.  
"I got electrocuted. I was helping my friend Ellen Harvelle with an infestation."  
"Infestation? What did you do that got you shocked? Fall on the bug zapper?"  
"Pixies and Goblins don't play fair. Goblins broke the toilet while I was in the bathroom and the pixies yanked the wiring through the outlets."  
"I'll have to do some tests to see the extent of the damage. You feel any worse?"  
"Can't rightly tell right now. Head hurts, but I think that's the root of a hang over."  
"Well, John, we'll find out what to put on Mr. Duquette's medical history."

House knew it was a mistake befriending a patient. Now the patient was dying.  
"You have massive Heart Damage. You won't live to long with out a transplant." He stated as he walked into the exam room. All they ever did was in the free clinic. Usually House had to sneak him out during the nights for tests. John was quiet.  
"So I don't think the transplant board will give much to someone my age and my lifestyle..."  
"No, but Denny Duquette is an otherwise healthy 36 year old." House pointed out. John glanced at him for a moment.  
"What, you're going to make me a fake medical history?"  
"Roughly based off your own, minus some years and how you got some injuries." House nodded as he sat down. "For one you'll have a case of viral cardiomyopathy. It's not electrocution, but it still means you need a heart, and they ask less questions. I know a good Heart Surgeon, but if I'm doctoring your record..." House shook his head as John snickered, "You can't be treated her. So I'll be sending you to a Dr. Preston Burke in Seattle Grace..."  
"You don't mind that you're faking papers?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time." House looked up and grinned. "But it is the first time I'm doing it for the greater good."


End file.
